Sakura's Demon
by karaku-chan
Summary: What happens when the four major girl ninja's from konoha have the curse seal?and what if they called themselves the demonic four?what if haku was still alive?in this fanfic you will find out.better summery in second chapter.ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

hey everyone.its me again.i got this idea after reading little falcon's story "Birds Of Prey" though it's VERY different.IF ANYONE HAS SUGGESTIONS FOR MY PREVIOUS STORIES PM ME OR REVIEW! AND IF NO ONE REVIEWS MY STORIES IM GONNA STOP WRITING THEM SO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!also im working on a sequal to a-cat-sukie and move along(yeah i know that stories not finished).if

someone wants to take over MY ONLY go ahead.but pm me first.if your the first person to do so you get the story.i also have put the inu version of The Uchiha's up for adoption.the naruto version is going to stay mine.backlash symphony's story dirty little secret is a good story so i advise you to read.also listen to the music that is named.i listened to pretty girl while reading it and it fits.never could figure out where in the shadows fit in.unless you look at it from sakura's pov.i kinda/sorta think it fits.also i may not update as much anymore cuz school is starting soon.but i'll update as much as possible.oh and backlash artemis' story move along.its their sequal to dirty little secret.if you have story that you think i could start from and you cant finish let me know.my best work is sequals and stuff i can work from.if you dont believe me read"the new girl."if you wanna hear the music mentioned earlier go to and look for Fairy princess from myspace's profile once you do look at the playlist titled Godsmack.just to let you know the first song voodoo that i put up DOES NOT WORK! if you have ideas for my stories let me know.the next chapter starts the story.

---karaku-chan---


	2. Chapter 2

hey everyone thought I'd post this to let everyone know.I'm writing a new story and am probably going to post the first chapter tonight.hope everyone likes the new story.also until i get reviews im not updating ANY of my stories.im going to post a preview of the first chapter for the new story here.

---preview(i own nothing)

Hi my name is Haruno Sakura,and for the past 13 years I've been living a lie.well you see,it's quiet simple really.I was ordered by Tsunade-sama to go under cover as an average girl named Emily.It seems that Orochimaru wants her for some reason,can't say why though.Well this is 'my' first day of school.

---------------------------------------------

"Well well what do we have here?A spy?"'Emily' glared at him and shut her mouth,refusing to say anything.The man smirked and left the room,knowing all to well that she would talk soon.

-------------------------------end preview.----------------

So wanting to read it yet?if not then review and tell me so also im posting this on my other stories(besides the new one)so any one can see it.sakura haters welcome as long as they dont leave flames.also i need someone to edit my stories for me after i write them 'cause im usually to tired out to.so if you would like to be that person pm me or say so in a review.im willing to have one for all my stories or one for a story for each story.


	3. Chapter1:Beginings,Revealations,Sibs?

'kay everyone after so long I can get started on my stories again. This is kinda a rewrite of Sakura's Demon. I also need a beta if anyones interested. I honestly am trying to get more stories up but it would help if some would be my beta 'cause then I wouldn't have to wait for my mom or dad to check over it.

Disclaimer: Do I own naruto? -checks files of ownership- house?check. car? check. Land? check. room?check. timetravel machine? check. Diedara? check! XD NARUTO show? nope. Maybe I should buy him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno. For all of my life, I was told a lie. What do I mean? Well you see I have a brother and a Kekkai Genkai(sp?). My brothers name is Haku Haruno. His sensei's name is Zabuza. You heard right. And right now, we're in the middle of a fight with both. There's also something else I should tell you. I'm a Jinchuuriki like Naruto except stronger. I hold a biju who can take on human form and keep that way for years though in demon form she's a ten tailed white kitsune. Yes she's Kyuubi's older sister. Well I guess I should get back to the present shouldn't I?

Sakura cringed as she saw Naruto get peppered with more senbon. She ran toward them forming handseals for her version of her Kekkai Genkai. When she was next to the mirrors she formed the final hand seal and shouted** ICE STYLE: DEMON ICE MIRRORS! **Soon mirrors formed around the dome that was already there. As the final mirror appeared she stepped inside one before appearing in all of them. "So Haku, suprised that another can preform this technique? You shouldn't be, little brother!" At this everyone froze. The thought going through all of their minds was 'LITTLE BROTHER?'. Now Kakashi Hatake knew many things, but this shocked him. Even Zabuza, who had known Haku almost all his life, was shocked.

--Haku's pov--

I was about to deliver the fianl blow when ice mirrors similar to mine appeared. Now this confused me as I was the only one able to preform this jutsu. But then the girl started talking and what I heard shocked me. Little brother? Since when do i have family?!?! Then I felt myself being pushed from the mirrors and the jutsu canceling. When I looked up I saw a girl with green eyes and pink hair in the mirrors. Wait, pink hair? Crap, I'm screwed. That must be that Sakura girl, and if I'm right, she's a Jinchuuriki. The most powerful, in fact.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. Due to family problems, I have been unable to write, however I shall try to now. First order of things:  
I am making a crossover, but I don't know what I want the pairings to be yet. It is between Naruto and Inuyasha. No it's not my story The uchiha's. I am also attempting a songfic. It will be my first true songfic. I plan on making it an Orochimaru and Sakura fic, but I am open to new pairings. I don't know if it will be a oneshot or not. For all those looking for a good lemon, don't look here. I also want to make a fic with Kisame and Sakura as friends. I had found a story in that pairing that cut off and I want to make my own version of it. Look to the person who reported my note last time, it was for my readers. I hope that my stories are what you are looking for. Now second order of things: Pairings. My story Sakura's Demon needs some pairings, and pretty much all the others as well. third, thank you for all your wonderful reviews, but for now all my stories are on hold. i mean if you want to adopt one, just let me know, but you may not be the only one. Thank you Pochi Saku-Hime for the great ideas, and I shall see if I can incorrperate some of those ideas into the story. All credit goes to you! also, to those who reviewed, thank you. I'm truly sorry I haven't been able to write. I had a bunch of chapters wrote, but I forgot to save them and the power went out so I lost them. If anyone would like me to write a story for you just let me know. I NEED A BETA READER! I have done my best to make no mistakes but there are a few I miss, and I get complaints about them. 


	5. AN PLEASE READ

Hey everyone! Karaku-chan here! I am REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I haven't had any ideas. Recently however, I started watching Inuyasha and Naruto again, along with reading Twilight, and I thought, why not have Bella, disguised as Kagome (Bella=Kagome),with some prior training as a ninja from the Naruto world. Bella had to disguise herself as a 15 year old miko, and pretend to love Inuyasha, in order to protect the Cullens. Now what if she no longer had to pretend? takes place AFTER Breaking Dawn, and After Kouga(from inuyasha) claims 'kagome' as his woman Bella, in feudal japan, hears Ed, Jake, and nessie, along with sensing Kouga from the other direction. The ones from Forks, get there first, and then kouga comes up trying to take 'Kagome' with him. She unveils her self, explains why she pretended to be kagome, and goes on to help destroy Naraku.  
THE VOLTURI WILL ONLY BE MENTIONED IN MEMORIES! NO VOLTURI APPEARENCES IN THIS STORY UNLESS BY POPULAR REQUEST!  
I really don't have new chapters out from anything, but I'm gonna start typing after I post this. It may be a couple of days while I get my thoughts in order.  
If anyone wants to use these ideas for their story, please ask. I'll probably let you(unless your rude to the extreme), but I really want people to ask, it ruins a writer for people who use their stuff without permission.

If anyone would please let me know, I'm really trying to find a story that is a Twilight re-write where Edward and Bella read the books first. Don't care if Bella is vamp or not, or Edward being a human or not. 


	6. IMPORTANT

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet 4. General Use of the Website hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions.

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states "Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee. Anything worth my time is worth fighting for.

Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word. 


End file.
